Lizzie's Love
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Set during the Cruise Scene in Cars 1. A flashback to when Lizzie first met Stanley. Making up for the lack of Lizzie & Stanley fics on here. She compares how her love is simuliar to one residant who may lead to her heart breaking. Lizzie/Stanley One Shot


OKAY, I HAVE READ MOST OF THE CARS FANFICS ON HERE AND THERE ARENT ANY LIZZIE AND STANLEY FICS SO I THOUGHT I MIGHT TRY AND MAKE A ONE SHOT ON THEM FROM WHEN THEY MET, MARRIED LIFE & STANLEY'S DEATH. PIXAR OWNS CARS, I OWN ANY OC'S AND THIS IDEA ENJOY (This is a one shot B.T.W). this is from Lizzie's view when she is standing by Stanley in the Cruise Scene NOT HUMANIZED

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I may be a cranky old little car but I sure lived a great life. I was a 1923 Ford Model T coupe living in the town of Radiator Springs. I missed Stanley my late husband. We founded the town until he died. I watched Sally drive with McQueen. They reminded me of my love life.

"Oh Stanley, I wish you could see this," I sighed to myself. I started thinking of when we met...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was 1939. I was a teenager. Me and my older sister were in the small town-which later became my home- to live for with my Uncle for safety from the war. Quite a lot of young cars were running around the place. Where the Tire shop came later in ife, in the place of it was a line of suburban houses. Where the cozy cone came later, was a row of shops for daily needs. The cafe was there but it was a lot older and no Flo or Ramone. An old song came on to the radio next to me.

"I wonder which house Uncle Peter lives at," Susan thought aloud. An older Ford drove out of the Cafe.

"Hello Elizebeth and Susan! Where's your mother and how did you get here?" he asked.

"Hello Uncle Peter. We drove all the way. Most of our town is bombed and Mother sent us away," I responded. Peter's face fell.

"Oh well...While your here you can help do errands for the council. Right this way," Peter replied. We drove upto a council house and we drove up the ramp. A female car was driving around panicking. "Lucy! Calm down!" The car stopped and faced Peter.

"That stupid boy! Stanley has gone missing! I seriously need to find him before the new child cars get here for evacuation!" she yelled.

"What if I find him? I did see a car go off past here a while ago," I asked. before they could respond, I drove away and out of town. I drove up to a huge motel and saw 3 cars maybe 3-5 years older than me goofing off. They were playing with a ball. I watched them quietly. Suddenly, the ball went flying towards me. Then a car that looked a little like me came running up but closer than I thought. We almost collided into eachother.

"Sorry Miss. I was...Umm...Yea," he chuckled. "I'm Stanley. I'm the mayer's son. Nice to meet ya." He held out his tire for a tire-shake. (A/N: LIKE A HANDSHAKE).

"Hi, I'm Elizibeth but people call me Lizzie. I'm here to live with my Uncle Peter and my older sister. By the way, Lucy's looking for ya," I responded shaking his tire not taking my eyes off his eyes.

"Mother's looking for me? Oh snap! I got to go. Nice to meet you Lizzie! Should we meet up here tommorow at 6.30pm?" he asked.

"Yea sure! I'd like that. See ya Stanley!" With that, he dashed off. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>That night was a memerable night. We found out about eachother and our lives. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-<br>The next few months were sweet. It was December. The town were holding an Annual Christmas Party. Stanley had invited me to be his date to the party. I said yes. When I was getting ready, I got some news. I was leaving the town for home to see Mother. I was heartbroken. I might never see Stanley again. I could die there. I told him every thing.

"Good luck finding your old town. I hope you find what you're looking for," Stanley said before leaving. He back into the on-going party people and I feared I would never see him agian. I had lost Stanley and I probably would never see him agian now. I tore off down the road crying all the way to my old town, avoiding being killed. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-  
>6 years later, I survived but Mother didn't. She died after being bombed. I never saw my sister agian so I don't know if she ran away or died. As soon as the war was over, I made my way back to the town where I met my first love. The town hadn't change one bit.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-ooo

I was late 20s now. I was married now and living in the town where I met my first Love. We founded the town and grew with the town. I owned the General Store as well. Slowly, the town became more modern. Uncle Peter left the town to go to find his family-not including me. It became our town.

In 1958, a WWII soldier called Sarge lived in the town and in 1964 an old aqua bus called Fillmore lived next door to him and every morning they would fight. In 1969, we had a Sheriff car and a blue tow truck join. They were very friendy and were a great help. Then a body art car named Ramone arrived and set up the town with his own cool funky body arts. He soon met Flo, a show car whom he married 4 years later.

In the April of 1995, 2 italian cars arrived. They were huge fans of Ferrari's and sold tires. A shy fire truck came and we were great friends. Then a grouchy Hudson Hornet arrived. He was a doctor and we all called him Doc. When Stanley felt suddenly ill we all knew it was unnatrual. I was losing my Stanley agian.

Then in September 1996, he died. I couldn't believe my World War 2 love was gone. I was so upset. We made a statue of Stanley in his memory. Slowly the town started to decay and lose people.

In 2004, a Carrera Porsche broke down at the Wheel Well who desperately tried to revive the town with no luck.

o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-oo-ooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back to present, flashing lights and yells were heard. I stayed close to the statue. I saw Sally and McQueen talking before Sally backed into the crowd and away. You only had to see the look on her face to see she was heartbroken. Then, McQueen backed into the trailer and was gone. It reminded me so much of my life in 1939. I think Sally hoped he would come back then it be very much like my romance...

I hoped u enjoyed my ONESHOT and leave a review. THERE SHOULD B MORE LIZZIE/STANLEY.

-Love Chloe- :) 


End file.
